Derek Shepherd
675px Derek Shepherd in den 9. Staffeln - "Ich bin nicht Chirurg geworden, um Gott zu spielen, sondern, um Leben zu retten" - -"Guten Morgen, ein wunderschöner Tag um Leben zu retten!"- Derek Christopher Shepherd ist Oberarzt und Chef der Neurochirurgie im Seattle Grace Hospital. Allgemein Dr. Derek Shepherd kommt als Neurochrirurg an das Seattle Grace Hospital. Er führte eine ziemliche zerüttete Ehe mit Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. Sein bester Freund ist Dr. Mark Sloan, aber nur bis Derek erfährt, dass dieser mit seiner Frau geschlafen hat. Dieser doppelte Vertrauensbruch war der Grund für Derek New York zu verlassen und nach Seattle zu gehen. In der dritten Staffel beginnt Mark ebenfalls im Seattle Grace zu arbeiten, wobei Derek ihm immer noch nicht verziehen hat. Am Anfang der vierten Staffel muss er jedoch feststellen, dass er neue Freunde braucht und nähert sich Mark wieder an. In der ersten Folge wacht er neben Meredith Grey auf, die, wie ihm später bewusst wird, im gleichen Krankenhaus arbeitet. Die beiden können auch im Krankenhaus nicht von einander lassen. Insgesamt ist Meredith auch die Frau, die Derek will. Von der ersten bis zur fünften Staffel sind sie häufig zusammen und auseinander.In der vierten Staffel hat Derek ein paar Folgen lang eine Beziehung mit der Krankenschwester Rose. Doch bei ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht denkt er nur an Meredith. In der Folge Freiheit kommt er dann endgültig wieder mit Meredith zusammen.Letztendlich heiraten Meredith und Derek in Staffel 5. Zu Beginn von [[Staffel 6|'Staffel 6']] genießen Derek und Meredith ihr Leben als frisch "verheiratete". In Ein Moment des Friedens versucht Derek einen als inoperabel angesehenen Tumor von der Wirbelsäule eines Krankenhausangestellten zu entfernen. Während der ersten OP starrt er ganze 8 Stunden lang die Wirbelsäule des Patienten an, um den besten Weg zur Entfernung des Tumors zu finden, ohne den Patienten zu lähmen oder umzubringen. Er kommt jedoch zu keiner Lösung. Als er am Abend nach Hause kommt, versucht er Meredith zu erklären, wo genau der Tumor sich befindet, was darin endet, dass er kurzerhand eine Skizze davon an die Wand malt. Am darauf folgenden Tag operiert er erneut und kann schließlich den Tumor entfernen, ohne eine Lähmung zu verursachen. In Die Entweder-Oder-Falle teilt er dem Aufsichtsrat mit ,dass Richard Webber ein Alkoholproblem hat, was dazu führt, dass er zum Übergangs-Chefarzt ernannt wird. Der neue Job wird schnell zur Belastungsprobe für seine Beziehung mit Meredith. Sowohl durch die größere Verantwortung und mehr Stress, als auch dadurch, dass einige Dinge, die Derek Meredith erzählt, vertraulich behandelt werden müssen, wodurch Meredith ihrer besten Freundin Christina nicht immer die Wahrheit sagen kann. In Die Zeitschleife veranlasst er ein Seminar, in dem einige Ärzte des Krankenhauses alte Fälle und ihre Vorgehensweisen vorstellen. In Folge 16 gerät er wieder mit Richard Webber aneinander, aufgrund verschiedener Ansichten bezüglich der Behandlung eines Patienten. In Sensibilität muss er Gary Clark gegenübertreten. Dessen Frau befand sich in einem Koma, aus dem sie laut Dereks Aussage nie wieder aufwachen würde und aufgrund ihrer Patientenverfügung waren die behandelnden Ärzte rechtlich dazu gezwungen, die Beatmungsgeräte abzuschalten. → Am Anfang des Staffelfinales 'erfährt Meredith, dass sie schwanger ist. Sie geht zu Dereks Büro, um es ihm zu erzählen. Dieser ist jedoch schlecht gelaunt, woraufhin sie beide die Unterhaltung auf den Abend verschieben. Kurze Zeit später kommt Gary Clark bewaffnet zurück ins Krankenhaus. Er will Rache für den Tod seiner Frau. Auf seiner Liste stehen Richard Webber, der behandelnde Arzt seiner Frau, Lexie Grey, sie hatte die Maschine abgestellt die seine Frau beatmete, und Derek selbst. Auf dem Weg zu Derek erschießt Clark mehrere Menschen und verletzt Alex Karev schwer. Als er schließlich Derek gegenüber steht, will er ihn töten, doch Derek kann ihn beruhigen. Doch gerade in dem Moment, als Clark die Waffe runter nimmt, platzt April Keppner herein, woraufhin Clark Derek mitten in die Brust schießt und als er das anrückende SWAT Team sieht, vorerst flüchtet. Meredith und Christina schaffen es Derek in einen OP zu schaffen, jedoch ist auf dem gesamten Stockwerk kein Oberarzt anwesend, weshalb Christina notgedrungen Derek operiert. Während der OP betritt Clark den OP-Saal und hält Christina eine Pistole an den Kopf und droht er würde sie erschießen, wenn sie nicht aufhört zu operieren. Dann betritt Meredith, die eigentlich draußen warten sollte, den OP-Saal und sagt Clark wenn er Rache wolle dann müsse er sie erschießen, da sie Dereks Frau sei. Durch ein Ablenkungsmanöver von Owen Hunt kann Jackson Avery die Kabel des Herzmonitors von Dereks Brust entfernen, wodurch es so aussieht als wäre er gestorben. Daraufhin verlässt Clark den OP-Saal. Jackson bringt die Kabel wieder an und sie beenden die OP erfolgreich. Während sie den angeschossenen Owen Hunt versorgt, erleidet Meredith aufgrund des ganzen Stress eine Fehlgeburt, was sie Derek jedoch zunächst verheimlicht. → Erst in Folge 2 [[Staffel 7|'der siebten Staffel]] erzählt sie Derek von der Schwangerschaft und der Fehlgeburt. In der ersten Folge der siebten Staffel landet Derek vermehrt auf dem Polizeirevier, weil er viel zu schnell gefahren ist. Er ist durch den Fakt, dass er dem Tod ins Auge geblickt hat und überlebte, zu einem Adrenalinjunkie geworden. Als Meredith ihm jedoch erklärt, dass sie jedes mal Angst hat ihn zu verlieren, wenn er aus der Einfahrt fährt, verspricht er ihr in Zukunft langsamer zu fahren. In Folge 3 der siebten Staffel kommt seine Schwester Amelia zu Besuch, weil er nicht auf ihre Anrufe reagiert hat. Sie geraten etwas aneinander, versöhnen sich jedoch am Ende der Folge wieder, als Derek ihr erzählt, warum er sie nicht angerufen hatte, nachdem er fast gestorben wäre. Da sie beide Zeugen wurden wie ihr Vater erschossen wurde, wollte er ihr nicht erzählen das auch auf ihn geschossen worden war. Er wollte ihr diesen Schmerz ersparen, den sie beide damals schon erlebt hatten. Er kommt auch nicht gut damit klar das seine kleine Schwester so risikofreudig und erwachsen geworden ist. Ihm wäre es am liebsten, wenn sie in einer Welt leben würde, in der sie sicher ist und in der Schmerz nicht existiert. Charakter Derek ist ein lebenslustiger und optimistischer Mann, der den Frauen schnell den Kopf verdreht. Er ist fast immer gut gelaunt und für einen neckischen Spruch bereit. Trotzdem kann er im richtigen Moment sehr einfülsam und gefühlvoll sein. Er ist mit Leib und Seele Chirurg und gibt fürs Operieren sogar seinen Traumjob Chefarzt auf, als er merkt, dass es da mehr um "Bürokram" geht als ums Medizinische. Serienzitate (Derek und Mark stehen im Aufzug, Meredith, Addison und Rose steigen hinzu) Mark: "Jetzt wünschtest du, du hättest die Treppe genommen!" '' '''Derek': "Hmpf..." --- Derek: "Siehst gut aus ohne Blinddarm, steht dir!" --- 'Derek (zu Meredith) ': "Ist die Grenze metaphorisch oder soll ich dir nen Edding besorgen?" Was er mag * Meredith * Zola * Operieren * Fähren * seinen Wohnwagen * Fliegenfischen * Scotch * die Aussicht auf den Chefarzt-Posten * Hunde * Dachgolf * Kinder * schnelle Autos * Dunkel und Verdreht * Seattle * Angeln * Gehirntumore (er sagt einmal sie machen ihn an) Was er nicht mag * Freunde, die mit seiner Frau schlafen * gescheiterte Ehen * Archer Montgomery * wenn jemand die kleine Grey ausnutzt * Den Vorstand * Seinen neuen Job als Chefarzt * Streuner Trivia *Er spielt Saxophon und Gitarre. *Vorliebe für Fähren. *Derek ist Katholisch, mit Irischen Hintergrund. *Vor der Operation sagt er oft "Es ist ein schöner Tag, um Leben zu retten" *4 Schwestern, 9 Nichten, 5 Neffen *Trinkt gerne Single-Malt-Scotch. *Lieblingsfarbe Indigo. *Vermisst seinen Vater. Mehr Bilder von Derek Shepherd Dr. Shepherd.jpg|Dr. Derek Shepherd ist Chef der Neurochirugie 1.0x.jpg|Staffel 1: Derek lernt Meredith in Joe's Bar kennen ITunes 2012-02-19 12-40-01-31.jpg|Derek frühstückt bei Meredith ITunes 2012-02-19 12-12-18-81.jpg|Derek küsst Meredith im Aufzug Derek.jpg|Staffel 1: Derek ist unter den Frauen als "McDreamy" bekannt 2.07.jpg|Staffel 2: Derek gibt seiner Ehe mit Addison noch eine Chance 3.09(5).jpg|Staffel 2: Derek möchte sich mit Burke anfreunden Derek+Meredith.jpg|Ende Staffel 2 - Anfang Staffel 3: Derek merkt, wie wichtig Meredith ihm ist 3.17.jpg|Staffel 3: Derek rettet Meredith aus dem Wasser 3.21.jpg|Staffel 3: Derek kämpft mit den anderen um den Chefarzt-Posten Die Männer.jpg|Staffel 4: Derek fängt an, sich mit Mark zu versöhnen 4.0x.jpg|Staffel 4: Derek fängt während der Beziehungspause mit Meredith eine Beziehung mit der OP-Schwester Rose 5.14.jpg|Staffel 5: Derek will Meredith einen romantischen Antrag machen, muss das Ganze aber kurzfristig abbrechen|link=Herzrasen 5.21.jpg|Staffel 5: Derek und Meredith verloben sich im Aufzug|link=Liebesbrief im Aufzug 6.02 (3).jpg|Ende Staffel 5 - Anfang Staffel 6: Derek und Meredith machen ihr Eheversprechen auf einem Klebezettel und leben ihre Ehe sehr intensiv Derek chief.jpg|Staffel 6: Derek wird Chefarzt und nimmt die Dinge in die Hand|link=Staffel 6 iTunes 2012-02-19 13-01-07-97.jpg|Derek Betrügt Addison mit Meredith 6.23.jpg|Derek wird vom Amokläufer Garry Clark schwer verwundet|link=Der Tod und seine Freunde(1)&(2) Derek Baseball 1.jpg|Derek spielt Baseball|link=Put Me in,Coach zz.jpg|Derek hält Zola zum ersten Mal auf dem Arm. fghh.jpg|Derek und seine Tochter Zola. Liebeserklärung im Fahrstuhl.jpg|Staffel 5: Liebesbrief im Fahrstuhl tumblr_mal0qtwSVD1r5d098o4_1280.png|Staffel 1: Derek und Meredith in Treppenhaus Derek.png 2c890b6987645ac163fccd8cd594c85e.jpg 13.jpg 5.jpg Lexie.png Derek.png GA-907-12.jpg Header 130606.jpg 3.13-greatexpectations.jpg Sydney.jpg Krista Vernoff.jpg Melissa George as Sadie Harris.jpg 2c890b6987645ac163fccd8cd594c85e.jpg (Greys.Anatomy.S09E05.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-.mp4)-00.04.39.416-.jpg Dr.-Craig-Thomas-Greys-Anatomy-Christina-Yang.jpg Mer-and-lil-zola.jpg GA-911-02.jpg GA-9.10-12.jpg Jackson-mer-and-karev.jpg Craig Thomas.png Images.jpg Izzie-stevens-1.jpg NaomiBennettS3.jpg Ga903-5.jpg Christina.jpg LloydMackie.jpg CarolynShepherd.jpg 5.06-lifeduringwartime.jpg 4.17-freedom2.jpg Honest.jpg Biker.jpg Tony Savitch1.jpg Katy.gif Katy .jpg Katy.jpg 20.jpg 19.jpg 18.jpg 188.jpg 17.jpg 16.jpg 15.jpg 14.jpg 13.jpg 12.jpg 11.jpg 10.jpg 8.jpg 7.jpg Todesszene lexi.jpg 5.jpg Trostgeschenk.jpg 3.jpg en:Derek Shepherd Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Mediziner Kategorie:Verheiratet Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen S1 Kategorie:Personen S2 Kategorie:Personen S3 Kategorie:Personen S4 Kategorie:Personen S5 Kategorie:Personen S6 Kategorie:Personen S7 Kategorie:Personen S8 Kategorie:Chefarzt Kategorie:Oberarzt Kategorie:Neurologie Kategorie:Chirurg Kategorie:Vater Kategorie:Personen S9 Kategorie:Bruder